Leslie Weeks
Leslie Weeks is a 17 year-old Human 0.4. Her role player is Noahm450. Biography Leslie Kristen Weeks was born on May 7, 1996 to Allison and James Weeks. Allison and James grew up together in a small town in California. They were best friends for as long as they could remember and when they were 15, they started dating. Both of them got married when they were young, only being 23 years-old. Allison and James ended up giving birth to 5 children, Danny, Lexi, Leslie, Finn, and Samuel. Allison and James provided Leslie and her siblings with a decent life. Leslie and her siblings got along like most siblings but she got along very well with her oldest brother, Danny, even though he was 12 years older then she was. Growing up, Leslie had a strong interest in music and was always listening to songs on the radio and singing along alone in her room. In school she didn't make many friends because the other girls in her class thought she was weird. This didn't bother Leslie to much because she didn't really like being social. When she entered middle school, Leslie started having some problems with bullying because a mean girl named Jana had moved to her school and started picking on her. Jana humiliated and insulted Leslie and everyone else seemed to side with her. All of Jana's friends would even cyberbully her on her social media. It got to and extent where Leslie became extremely depressed and stressed out, that Allison and James got really worried and took her to see a doctor. The doctor didn't question her to much as to why she was stressed out and depressed, but he did give her some pills that would help her a little. He also told Allison and James to not preasure her to tell them what was wrong, saying that she was stressed and depressed enough already and that it was really bad for her health. The pills helped take her mind off of all the bullies and school amd she took twice a day. When she was in her freshman year of highschool, Allison died of a heartattack. This made Leslie even more depressed and she found herself taking the pills way more then she was supposed to. One night, her father came into her room in the middle of the night and told Leslie that he was going to go away for awhile because he was said about his wife's death and wanted to be alone. He only told her though and after he told her this, he left. The next morning Leslie told Danny that James was going away for a little bit. Danny and the others assumed he was just going away for a week so he could clear his mind. Two months later, he still hadn't returned and Danny had to become their legal guardian since he was the only one of age. Soon, the kids lost hope that their father would ever return and the family started to fall apart. Danny couldn't acess the money to his father's bank account so he could pay the house bill, Lexi had started doing bad thinks like drinking even though she was underage and doing drugs, Finn was failing all his classes and started ditching school, Sam began feeling sad and neglected, and Leslie became more depressed. But one day when Leslie went to get her pills, she grabbed the wrong bottle and took a pill that knocked her out. Danny found her and became extremely worried. He told the others to stay at home for awhile so he could take Leslie to the hospital. When he was driving her to the hospital, Danny got into a bad car accident and fell into a coma. Not long after, the upgrade hit. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Category:Female Category:Human 0.4 Category:Noahm450 Category:Teenagers Category:American Category:Seventeen